


Detention

by writingsoul



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dell has a kid, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Original Character(s), School, Sexual Tension, a bit of good ole edging, a little porny, but plot makes no sense, from 0 to a 100, it's sexy fight me, porn AND plot? sickening, prequel to tf2 events, tasteful footplay, the one with horny goofs, this is rushed and messy don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsoul/pseuds/writingsoul
Summary: Original character of June Robinson (The Innovator) is by the talented scrapnick on tumblr! Please check out her lovely work ❤️ posted with scrapnick's seal of approvalJunie ref sheet:  https://scrapnick.tumblr.com/post/616747380447002624/june-junie-robinson (#june for more details)I'm back my sweet grandchildren! Back with a cliche, but goddamn I had to do it! It was practically begging me...what a naughty cliche. And so are you if you're reading this. Tags are purely for comic relief.I swear it looked more promising in my drafts: "Parent-teacher meeting good sexy."
Relationships: RED Engineer/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Detention

The bell rang after what must have felt like an eternity. With a sigh of relief children stuffed their boring textbooks into the bottoms of schoolbags and lockers, and hurried out of the building in flocks and pairs, some getting picked up by their parents. Except for one unfortunate child, who has never felt so alone in a world so cruel.

"Dennis, we need to have this conversation. If you can stop fiddling with the pencil and look at me now."

The seven-year-old in question unsuccessfully tried to fix his uniform shirt that looked like it had been through an apocalypse. He looked towards the haven of the exit, hopelessly blocked by his teacher, a young woman of angelic patience that was running critically low. She had her hands at her sides, visibly upset.

"What happened at lunch break, Dennis?" she nudged the pupil on.

The boy used all his charm, anger and tears to convince Miss Robinson that it was in fact Sammy who threw a rotten apple at him first and started the food fight, but the teacher only sighed and ruffled the boy's already messy blonde hair. It was her first year working at the small Bee Cave elementary school, and the sweet-looking tiny devil was stirring up trouble like nobody's business.

"Third time this week, little sir," Miss Robinson sat at the desk next to Dennis, trying to approach the subject as gently as possible. "I really don't wanna do this, but I'm going to have to speak to your parents, face to face."

"You mean _parent._ I live with my dad." Dennis quirked an eyebrow at the teacher, surprised that she didn't know. After all, the entire school knew and never missed a chance to remind him of his mother's absence. 

"Where's mom?" Miss Robinson asked before thinking and immediately told herself off.

"Don't know," the boy answered reluctantly and focused on picking old scabs on his knuckles. "I ain't ever seen her."

"I'm sorry, it was rude of me to ask," Miss Robinson murmured and decided it would be best to change the subject. "How about you tell your dad to drop by the school tomorrow, and I'll let you take home the funky Rubik's cube you like?" she winked.

"Deal!" the boy's face lit up as he took off from his seat to grab the toy from the teacher's desk. "Can I go now?" he asked, already out the door. 

"Bye Dennis!" _How could she stop him?_

"Bye, Miss Robinson!" The quick stomping of little feet disappeared down the hallway and resonated throughout the schoolyard.

So, mom is nowhere to be seen, and dad probably enjoys one or two beers too many after work. Tomorrow is going to be fun. 

***

Next day Dennis was at his most obedient and, having gotten a good behaviour sticker on the blackboard, promptly escaped, swearing that his dad would come later (author's note: and so he did). 

The clock struck five as the school became empty, and the pleasant quiet filled the hallways basked in the evening sunlight. Other teachers left for the day and the janitor wouldn't come until seven. Miss Robinson was becoming progressively more tired of waiting, but she wasn't willing to pass up on giving Dennis' dad a good talking to. She closed the blinds slightly and settled at her desk again, manicured fingers tapping against the yellowed cracking lacquer. She had a brief thought of marking last week's math tests but was rather rudely interrupted by a knock. _Showed up after all, the bastard._

The classroom door opened as shyly as could be, and a head of middle-aged man peered through.

"Miss Robinson?" 

"Mister Conagher, I presume? Come on in." _Commence "strict teacher" mode._ Miss Robinson scornfully glanced at the visitor.

Following the middle-aged head was a stout middle-aged body, dressed in a plain red cotton button up and work trousers. The man's face containing the concerned father's expression was kind, tan and stubbly. He pursed his lips tightly out of habit of being in deep thought, as he seated himself in front of the teacher's desk, but then spoke again.

"I heard my boy was givin' you trouble, miss." The Texas twang sounded like the man was plucking banjo strings.

June's own accent was a mix of her native tongue and bits she picked up from all over the States. The clean sounding southerner flustered her.

"That he is! That's why I called you, Mister Conagher-" 

"Dell's fine," he interrupted her with a smirk.

June scoffed in response, "Alright, since we're all buddy-buddy here, I'm June." She put her hand out and felt the friendly warmth of Dell's calloused palm. A brief glance at his other hand showed an orange industrial PVC glove, covering everything from fingertips to forearm. Work related accident or fashion statement? She thought best not to comment upon it and instead went on to list all Dennis' shenanigans, from seemingly innocent ones to school property damage.

"...which could result in a hefty fine if the headmaster finds out... Am I saying something amusing?" Dell seemed to have slipped into a trance and his slight smile grew wider.

"Aw, sorry ma'am." He briefly looked away, the smile never leaving his lips. "It's just... I ain't seen a woman so fine in a while." 

June looked at him for a moment, astounded. _Is he really trying to chat me up right now?_ Not that she minded. Dell was attractive, in a way that an older gentleman is attractive to a young girl. The room filled with thrilling tension and both parties were on board with it.

"Is that so?" June asked, leaning forward in her chair, sizing Dell up. A fine medium height, stocky, sporting a strong jaw, piercing blue eyes and a pair of big hands he was a good ride. Maybe even literally.

"Honest to God." Dell inched closer, his voice dropping to a sultry tone. "Workin' in an oilfield day in, day out, I get awful lonely..." he meaningfully patted his crotch.

"Oh no," June hummed, kicking off one of her work shoes. "That sure sounds horrible..." Her left foot, now bare, trailed along the rough fabric of Dale's trousers. He exhaled sharply, when it found its way in between his legs and lightly pushed.

"You're a dirty girl, June Robinson. You play dirty." June didn't respond, making the man's breath hitch from a sudden rush of excitement instead, as the foot rubbed against his growing erection. All of a sudden June drew away, and Dell almost whined at the absence of pressure. "Who said I was going to play nice?" she chuckled.

Dell taunted back, "Why don't you try? I'm all yours to play with." He ran his gloved hand up and down his thigh in a hilariously seductive manner, making June break out in laughter.

"I think I just might," she said and replaced Dell's hand with hers, feeling him through the layers of clothing. Dell moved his hips forward, encouraging the touch. "Go on lady, I don't bite," he breathed. 

June smirked as she reached for the zipper. "We'll see about that." 

Dell was burning hot to the touch, still a tad dry. June went to spit into her palm, earning a pleased grin from the man, which was wiped off his face as soon as cock was touched again. 

The dainty hand caressed him tantalisingly slowly, savouring every bit of arousal. Dale was a sight: his soft features perverted with satisfaction, hazy gaze fixated on the rhythmical movements of the hand, mouth giving way to quiet curses and gentle grunts of pleasure. 

"Oof... Sweet merciful Jesus..." Dell groaned as June thumbed a particularly sensitive spot at the back of the shaft, making him buck into the tight grip, shuddering as heat pooled up in his lower abdomen. 

"Mmmh...you ain't gotta be gentle with me, y'know..." he managed, still _cocky_ enough. 

"Oh?" June paused her strokes, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Liking it rough now, are we?" she purred, giving Dell's cock a harsh quick pump, reveling in the man's delicious suffering. 

"Shit...yeah." Dell struggled with articulation. 

"Yes what?" The tightened grip on the tender flesh nearly drove him insane.

"Yes...ma'am." God, he felt filthy. And worst of all, he loved it. Pearls of precum dripped down his length as the strokes became faster. June's handiwork drew audible moans out of him, and it would be a lie to say she wasn't enjoying the show. 

Dell tensed up as orgasm drew closer. He gripped the edges of desk till his knuckles were white; eyes shut, losing control over his thrusting, he looked breathtaking. June wasn't going to let Dell off that easy though. Carefully slowing down and speeding up, she kept him balancing between infinite pleasure and pure torture, almost there, almost begging, until she finally let him spill out with a groan and fireworks going off in his head. 

***

June let the man gather himself for a moment and clean up, before handing him a note with neat writing of a time and a place. 

"In case you misbehave again," she said with a cheeky smile. "Off you go now, I've got work to do." 

Stuffing the note in his pocket, Dell stumbled towards the door, his legs providing as much support as a cup of Jell-o. Before leaving, he turned to June. 

"How will I be able to return the favour, darlin'?" 

"Do something about your kid, Conagher." With that, the door slammed shut in his face. Dell leaned against it with a small chuckle. He's going to have to misbehave again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Doing Juniper next. Or rather, they'll be doing each other... you get it lol


End file.
